jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23
Re: Admin Hey Jess! Well, you see, I'm not an admin on this wiki yet either. I'm still trying to earn admin rights here myself. I didn't know this wiki existed until last week and I've been trying to adopt this wiki since there are no active admins here. We'll see what happens. By the way, why did you clutter your talk page with all that stuff? o_O Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 03:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Jess. I just wanted to ask if you would be okay if I became the new admin here. The wiki is really in need of a new one with all the cleanup it needs right now. The wiki staff wanted me to ask the other users personally if it was okay with them for me to possibly adopt the wiki. I need an answer from you please. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for the response. I would be happy to make you an admin too, but you should edit a bit more before we do that okay? :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 03:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm Celeste and by your username, I knew I had to send you a message because I'm Team Edward too! <3 glad we got things in common, tell me about yourself. Send me a message soon! (: ☄CeCe☄ 20:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Savannah Hey, Jessica! :) I'm fine, thank you. In your message, you said that you were blocked...what happened? Back on topic, I saw all of their comments and I agree with your thoughts on them. Their opinions are their own. Love and Lust 22:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ...Blocked because of editing? That doesn't make sense whatsoever. Love and Lust 04:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Why would they hold a grudge against you? How long did they set your block? Love and Lust 03:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hey Jess! Hmm, I feel I have to ask, but why are you adding random pictures to the main page only to take them down a few minutes later? Also, if it's okay, I was kind of hoping that you don't post those gifs on pages, because I sorta uploaded them specifically for my userpage. Thanks! Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 15:02, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Haha, aww, don't feel too bad about it. What I really wanted to know was how come you kept adding all those random pics of the minor characters on the main page and then took them down a few minutes later. Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 04:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ^ In addition to my last message, if you're going to copy the boxes and gifs that I have on my userpage, I would appreciate it if you gave me credit since I kind of made those, plus they did take me a while to do so if you could put some kind of credit, I would be grateful. Thanks <3 Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 05:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Even better, why don't you go on the interenet or on tumblr or something and find your own, so I don't feel like I'm being copied, haha. :) You could always try and make your own boxes too, you don't have to copy my exact colour and style and words and everything, just saying~ :3 Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 05:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Rose-1.gif Jack-1.gif Titanic-4.gif Titanic-3.gif Titanic-2.gif Titanic-1.gif Thanks for crediting me :3 Here's a thought. Why don't you try using these gifs instead. I uploaded them to test on my userpage but never actually ended up liking how they looked, so you're free to use them. They would look nice on your page I think. I could help you put them there. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 05:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Background Hey Jess <3 I just thought I would let you know about the wikis new background design I added in. I wanted your feedback on it. Do you like it? Any suggestions regarding the new change or the colours I've chosen? If so, let me know. If you have any ideas for a new background, just message me as well. Disney Mania Second star to the right 15:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Hey Jess. I would love to give you admin rights, but I haven't seen you edit here for a while. You have made some great contributions, but all of a sudden I feel that you stopped. Keep editing when you can and I would love to make you admin. You should also do what I did and possibly make a blog on it to see if others would like you as our admin. Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "When the ship docks..." (Scene) Hey, Jess. I saw that you made a page about the scene where Rose tells Jack she's getting off the Titanic with him when it docks. I thought I'd let you know that there already is a page for that scene. Love and Lust 22:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jess <3 Thanks for reporting that troll. If they vandalize our wiki again, I will have them blocked. ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 22:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Hmm.... I don't really approve of the way you edit. I mean you're really good at undoing the crap trolls put up, but when it comes to making some new pages and adding categories, you seem to be a bit confused... I personally think if we were to choose another admin, it would be Love and Lust, if she would come back. Anyways, I would love to make you a mod or give you rollback rights. :) Which would you rather have? ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 22:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I've given you the chat moderator rights for now, and maybe in time to come, I'll give you rollback rights too. :D Have fun with it. ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 21:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC)